The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part VIII
Author's note: I started school this week and with it comes changes in my schedule. While I don't plan on taking a break, new chapters will likely arrive at a slower rate In a moment brimming with tension for people on all sides of the island, Pace and the Hugrema Pirates run toward each other. However, the main goal of the pirates is to not run into him. Issac: Drew! Any sight of him?? Drew: No, but it's not exactly easy to see... Issac: You know, if we could all fly on that device you made, this would be much easier! Drew: It can't support all of us, and I didn't have time to improve it! We'll be fine! Hugeo: Quiet down, guys. Pace is running for the cave at breakneck speed, thoughts coursing through his mind. Pace: I don't care if there's a bloody Shichibukai out there! I don't care about what that guy's done to capture those pirates! I have a chance, and I will use it! I will not be made a fool! Meanwhile, Cajin looks out from the boulder rolled in front of his cave, looking for Pace. Cajin: I know just what to do when he comes by! I'll say "Hello stranger, have you shipwrecked here?" and of course he won't believe me but I'll refuse to recognize 'im! Nope, no pirates here, 'xept for that crazy guy up the mountain. Care for some tea? That's bound to work splendidly! Cajin looks around. It's been quite a while since the Hugrema Pirates left, and unless he got lost Pace should have already made it to the cave. Was something going on that he didn't know about? Meanwhile, Hugeo runs, Issac bounds across the trees as a monkey, and Drew flies on her aircraft. Drew: The ship is very close! We should be there in a minute! Suddenly, Hugeo gives a very loud gasp. Hugeo: Drew! Issac! Get down now! Confused, the two head down to the ground, and their expressions quickly change to shock when they see Pace standing there, holding his weapon over his shoulder. Pace: Surprise, pirates! Hugeo: What...how... Issac: How could you possibly know where we were going? Pace: I knew what you pirates would attempt as soon as I found this thing on the side of my ship! Pace holds out one of Drew's suction cups, and Drew gasps. In her excitement to reveal Pace's plan, it must have come off! Pace: Tut tut...stealing a Marine Battleship is almost as heinous as eating Devil Fruits! But I don't understand your rush. After all, you're going to board it anyways! Issac: We are not afraid of you! We'll do whatever it takes to get on that ship! Pace: REGARDLESS OF WHETHER YOU THREE ESCAPE, THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU! ANOTHER MARINE HAS INVADED MERCEAUX! YOU WILL BE POWERLESS TO- Issac: Wait. WHAT DID YOU SAY??? Pace: Huh...huh...I spoke too much in my anger. Issac points a sword at Pace. Issac: You'll tell us what happened to Merceaux NOW, or this battle is finished! Pace: All right, all right. The whole thing is futile anyways, so I might as well tell you. I was originally in charge of hunting you three down, but the higher-ups got impatient and fired me, right as I was on your heels! Now another guy is out to find you, and he's taken a different approach. Last week he invaded Merceaux, and he's almost certainly sacked it, probably taken most of the townspeople prisoner too...He thinks that if he does this, you guys will head over, either to save your city or turn yourselves in to protect it! By now, the Hugrema Pirates are struck with a shocked and outraged expression. There's no way it could possibly be true. Pace: But like I said, it doesn't really matter. We will have no need of the citizens of Merceaux if I capture you here and now! Issac has had his head down for quite a bit. As Pace finishes his statement, however, he slowly raises it back up and does the unexpected: he laughs. Pace: What? Issac: Thanks, Pacey! Of course, the whole Merceaux thing is really serious, but you've actually helped us. Before, we were only fighting for selfish reasons, in hopes of getting off this island. But now, we're actually fighting for a cause! Drew: And everyone knows that once you reach that, there's no turning back. The three pirates prepare for battle, with increased determination on their faces. Meanwhile, Yaju is sitting and concentrating as hard as he can. Using the ears he honed to be sensitive to every prey's slightest movement, he listens to a conversation in the distance. Yaju: IT IS THEM. NOW THE HUNT CAN REACH ITS END. Category:Eternal Storm Arc